


The Lucky One

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Comforting Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff, Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You're having a bit of a low and Dean cheers you up.





	The Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if some of you are overwhelmed with the blues as I am at the moment and I need some cheering up every now and then. I kinda needed this so I wrote it down.

You know these days when nothing that you touch goes right? When things just don’t seem to go as planned? When you want to give up in the morning but you know that you have to go and face the day and you hoped that things will get better, but they just don’t? When your soul and body feels too heavy to bear? It sometimes starts late autumn and it can drag into wintertime. The cold doesn’t help lift your mood because all you want to do it curl up in bed and maybe you’ll find a way to hibernate. That’d be perfect. Just eat double your body weight in a week and then go into a coma like sleep until the first rays of spring sun hits your face.

Dean was a bit worried when he first noticed. He’d asked you many times what was wrong but you couldn’t even tell him what it was because how could you have an answer to things you don’t know yourself? You felt sorry for him. Sorry that he had to deal with it because even though you haven’t been together that long, you know that he certainly didn’t sign up for your sorry ass with a winter blues. 

Tonight you’re going to make it up to him, though. You went out and bought things he might like but when you were standing outside of the bunker doors you saw a sticky note.

 _“Come in, it’s warm inside.”_  It stated and it’s in Dean’s hand writing.

You opened the door and stepped in and yes, it indeed was warm. The bunker had been cold all the time but tonight it was warmer. Dean must have cranked up the heating all the way.

Walking to the stairs, you found the next note on the railing. 

 _“Careful, don’t trip and fall.”_  And you had to grin. Nice one, Dean.

On your way down, you smelt an unfamiliar scent of chocolate and marshmallow lingering in the air. Wow, that’s a first too. You can’t remember that the bunker ever smelt so delicious.

There’s another note on the floor when you took your last step. 

_“There’s something waiting for you in the kitchen.”_

You walked into the kitchen and saw a cup standing on the counter. It was still steaming with hot chocolate and there were little marshmallows melting on top and again with a familiar note next to it. 

 _“I hope this warms you up, Baby.”_ You smirked at this.

You dropped all your things and took the cup with you and when you wanted to walk out of the kitchen, determined to find Dean, there was a note next to the door. It was stuck right around the level of your eyes and you could never miss that, Dean made sure of it.

_“You know what’s beautiful? Hint: Go to the bathroom.”_

Taking the note off the wall, you stared at it as your feet took you along the winding corridors and you were wondering what he meant by it.

When you arrived in the bathroom, you searched around for a clue of him and you almost missed it but when you looked straight up, you saw a note sticking to the mirror.

_“YOU are, Sweetheart. And you know who’s lucky? Hint: Go to my room.”_

Breathing in and out steadily, you try not to hyperventilate at all this, as you felt your tears blurring your vision. You walked to his room as fast as your feet would allow without spilling the hot chocolate in your hand.

And then, right in front of his room, you saw the sticky note that you’ve missed on the way to the bathroom.

_“Me.”_

You opened up the door to find Dean waiting for you in a bed that looks too comfortable for his liking. A bed that he decorated with more pillows and blankets to make it warm and cozy.

“It took you long enough.” He smiled as he watched you walking in.

Putting the chocolate on the table, you strolled over to him and when you were close enough, Dean pulled you down, covering you with the warm blankets and most importantly, he covered you with the warmth of him.

“We’ve got to get you out of your clothes and then we’ll hibernate. Maybe not for the whole winter but maybe for a day or two?” He kisses you so gently and you had the feeling that your heart is beating out of your chest and suddenly, you felt the warmth hitting your heart and the feeling lit you up from the inside, making you forget everything around you. And it that moment, it was just him and you.

Dean started to peel off your thick coat and dropped them down next to the bed. “We’re going to go nothing. Just curl up in this bed and watch movies. I’ll even let you pick chick flicks.”

“You know that you like them, not me, right?”

“Shh. We don’t say that out loud, remember?” He chuckled as he pulled your thick sweater over your head.

“After this, we probably won’t be able to walk because we’re both bed ridden but it’s going to be worth it.” Dean frowned but then he grins as he pulled you close to let you snuggle into the crook of his neck.

“You were wrong, Dean.” You said has he broke the kiss and hovered above you, his hand stroking your head, his fingers brushing your cheeks.

“What?”

“You’re not the lucky one. I am.”


End file.
